1. Field of the Invention
This patent relates to packaging for large appliances such as washers, dryers and refrigerators. More particularly, this patent relates to an improved tubular-type corner post or side post comprising more than one grade of paper in the transverse direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Corner posts are used to cushion the corners of large, heavy appliances (such as washers, dryers, refrigerators, dishwashers and stoves) during storage and transport and to provide resistance against axially directed compressive loads.
Conventional tubular corner posts are made of a single sheet of paper wound into a convolute (coiled) tube. Adhesive is often used to bond the paper layers. Before the adhesive dries, the tube is shaped into the desired shape, typically one with a modified "L" shaped cross section to fit snugly between the corner of an appliance and the corner of the appliance container.
One disadvantage of conventional corner posts is that they are made from only a single grade of paper. Because only a single grade of paper is used, the interior, middle and exterior layers of the corner post wall are made of the same grade of paper. Savings can be realized by substituting less expensive paper in the middle of the corner post wall.
Thus the primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved corner post that can be made from more than one type of paper.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a corner post having different grades of paper along the transverse direction.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a corner post having a strong-weak-strong paper configuration along the transverse direction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a corner post having better cushion in the transverse direction.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a corner post that is less expensive to manufacture than conventional corner posts.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.